I'll Be There
by br0flove
Summary: With soothing music and gentle hums of his engine, Bumblebee reassured Sam with his melodies that it was a patch in life that Sam would only have to go through once. Each time, Sam believed him. Bee/Sam. Past Mikaela/Sam


Guh.. My first Transformer fanfiction that I've had the courage to update onto here.. please do not bash me for this, but I have a giant love for Bumblebee - he is my favourite owo. Much, much love to him.

I do not own Bumblebee, Sam or Mikaela (I hope I spelt her name right, I'm not quite comfortable with that name).  
Pairings are: Hinted Sam/Mikaela and Bee/Sam. Onesided, or just untold. If you get it. Both of them like each other, yada yada. XD

Songs:  
I meant you no harm - Dreamgirls.  
Hold my hand - Michael Jackson ft. Akon.  
I'll Be There - Jackson 5.

Reviews?

* * *

I'll Be There

He was a car. A Camaro to be exact. A yellow Camaro with two black stripes falling down it's middle, if you wanted to be extremely exact.

But to Sam, he was much more than this. He was his best friend, his guardian. He was the one thing that could cheer Sam up after a day of arguments, studying or pestering from his mother and father. With soothing music and gentle hums of his engine, Bumblebee reassured Sam with his melodies that it was a patch in life that Sam would only have to go through once.

Each time, Sam believed him. Because he made it seem so simple. But this time it wasn't so simple. This time Sam didn't want to be cheered up, and each attempt that Bumblebee gave he would snap and make Bumblebee purr sadly.

"Please, Bee, just.. not today, okay?" He would whisper, stroking his fingers over the steeringwheel that Bumblebee had taken control of. "This is just something I have to figure out on my own, okay?" Sam directed softly, kissing the wheel in apology to his friend. "I'm sorry, buddy.."

Bumblebee purred again, continuing their journey in silence - except for the soothing songs that he allowed to echoe through Sam's ears, telling him that he was always here. Always for Sam. "_I meant you no harm, and I would die. If you ever said goodbye_." Sam stared at the radio with a soft, sad look and smiled.

"Thanks, Bee.." He muttered, resting back on the chair that moved itself for his comfort purely. "I guess.. you wanna know what happened, right?" He asked the car. Bumblebee switched off his radio, indicating he was listening. Sam grinned slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. Bumblebee purred comfortingly.

"So.. You dropped me off to see Mikaela, and all was well. Well, it went great," Bumblebee made no attempt to reply to this. "So we did what we usually did. We hung out, we talked a bit - we talked to her dad a lot, he was home early I guess. Anyway. We went to her room as usual, we talked there and we didn't do .. anything. I mean, no kissing, no nothing so I wondered what was up. I asked, and shit.. Bee, I shouldn't of asked because the answer wasn't.." Sam took a soft breath, "I didn't want that answer at all.."

Bumblebee's engine purred. Sam continued.

"She broke up with me on the sp-" Bumblebee's engine growled this time, revving up angrily - loudly - and Sam stroked his hands across the wheel carefully. "Calm down, Bee.. She had a reason." Sam reassured, resting his hands on his lap solemnly. "She just didn't find our relationship so meaningful anymore.." Sam sighed softly, his head lowering slightly as if Bumblebee could no longer see him.

"_'Cause I've been there before and you've been there before, but together we can be alright. 'Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold, we hold each other till we see the sunlight. Hold my hand. Baby I promise that I'll do.. all I can. Things will get better if you just hold my hand. Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hold, hold my hand._" Bumblebee had switched back on his radio, soothing the meaningful words of Sam with ones of his own. Michael Jackson and Akon flowed through the car until Bee skipped to a bit he found Sam could take comfort in, "_I can tell you're tired of being lonely. Take my hand don't let go baby hold me. Come to me and let me be your one and only. So I can make it alright til' the morning_."

Sam grinned slightly, finally allowing the humour to reach his eyes as he looked up and toward the radio, as if it was the only part of Bumblee that could truly connect with him. "Thanks, Bee." He whispered, nuzzling against the seat that warmed up to his actions.

"_I'll be there... I'll be there, just call my name. I'll be there_."


End file.
